


Catalystic Annoyances

by Monstacatz



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Dean is restless and annoys Castiel so drastically during a researching session that he must resort to desperate measures to shut him up.Based off of the tumblr prompt: ‘Come over and make me.’





	Catalystic Annoyances

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, be easy on me, this is the first destiel piece I've been able to write in a looong time and they're probably way OOC. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it anyways though!

Dean was a restless reader, but that was no revelation to Castiel. 

The hunter was currently disrupting their so-called quiet research session by tapping his foot on the floor along with a random pencil he had found laying around on the tabletop to the same beat, all while humming as he flipped through the pages of the book he was bored to death of.

Castiel put up with it for several more minutes before sighing loudly and saving the page in his book and closing it. He fixed Dean with a glare.

‘Would you mind?’

Dean looked up from the page he’d been blankly staring at and feigned innocence. 

‘Would I mind what?’

‘It’s becoming increasingly harder for me to read through these already drab books when you’re sitting two feet away from me singing the words _and_ guitar solos of classic rock songs in what you think is a whisper. Would you mind stopping?’ Cas huffed, glare unwavering.

Dean shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and nodded. 

‘Sure thing Cas.’

Huh, well that was easier than Castiel had expected.

A few minutes of blissful silence stretched out where Cas could actually concentrate, but then the foot tapping started again, followed by the pencil, followed by humming.

Cas looked up warily just as the hunter started into a loud and off-key rendition of a pop song by Taylor Swift.

‘Dean!’ Castiel sighed again and shook his head as he got to the chorus and started jabbing his finger towards the angel at what he deemed the appropriate parts of the song.

‘And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, I shake it off, I shake it off!’ At each repetition of the word hate, Castiel got another finger jab aimed at him. 

It was so idiotic he wanted to laugh but he was determined to ignore Dean and hold back the grin that was threatening his features for the sake of proving a point. They were here to do research, not sing along to crappy yet catchy pop songs.

Dean finished up his song and grinned stupidly at the angel who was sitting there trying his best to look mad.

‘What? You said my singing classic rock was what was bothering you! I thought some trashy pop might help you focus!’

Castiel couldn’t not laugh at that, and so he did, his stern expression sliding away as he grinned back at the hunter. ‘Shut up, Dean!’

Dean raised his eyebrows saucily and stared at the angel intensely, challenging him. 

‘Come over here and make me.’

Not one to back down, especially from a challenge issued by Dean, Castiel rose from his chair and took the two short steps necessary to bring him to stand next to Dean’s chair. He had a pretty good idea of how to shut the hunter up alright.

Where Dean was expecting mild violence or at least a very literal interpretation of shutting him up with Cas’ hand over his mouth, he got something he definitely hadn’t bargained for. Cas’ hand avoided his mouth altogether and instead slid under his jawline and tilted his head upwards to look him in the eye as his other hand drifted to rest familiarly on his shoulder. 

Dean sharply sucked in a breath upon meeting his gaze and seeing the intensity swirling in the angel’s blue eyes as he leaned down ever closer until his face was mere inches away from Dean’s. If the angel had needed to breathe he would surely have felt the puffs of air against his lips.

He was screwed. But he wasn’t about to back down either. He closed his eyes against Castiel’s stare and manned up, ready to face what he’d wanted to do for possibly years now, and feeling safe in the knowledge that Cas had been the one to initiate this step towards uncertainty.

At the same time that the angel leaned down to bridge to final few centimeters of space between them, Dean surged up and crashed their lips together, letting his hand fly up to grip the back of the angel’s neck and pull him in ever closer.

Dean made a soft noise of content in the back of his throat and swore he could feel Castiel smirk against his mouth. Smug bastard. 

He remedied that by gently tugging on Cas’ bottom lip and biting it hard to elicit a noise of want of his own from the usually stoic angel before pulling away, a smug smirk gracing his own face now.

‘Well, that’s one pretty good way to shut a guy up!’

‘Don’t make me do it again…’ Castiel warned, but there was no regret in his tone.

Dean inhaled deeply and spit out the first few words of the second verse of Shake It Off before Castiel rolled his eyes and smothered the words out with another breath-robbing kiss. 

After that, the strength of his will to research was tested by a lot of things more distracting than singing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos and advice (especially on characterisation yikes) are always appreciated!


End file.
